bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ulquiorra Cifer
Cero Oscuras gif Should we switch image with gif? --Lemursrule 03:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Personally, if possible, I'd like to go for one without the subtitles. Maybe a little bit bigger too. I think the GIF of Ulquiorra's regular Cero is a bit bigger than this, so maybe at least that size too. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:51, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright I will try to find one a bit bigger and without subtitles. --Lemursrule 03:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Also, after watching the whole thing, I see that it concentrates more on just the technique; it also shows Ichigo's mask being blown away. We should also make sure the GIF ends after it impacts and explodes. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) So what's the deal here? By the sounds of it Lemursrule was not the one who made the gif (actually now that I see the file name, it says that it by Kanomaru). Do you guys want me to make a gif of Cero Oscuras? I.e. do you want a gif of Cero Oscuras? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, bringing this discussion back from the dead, Tinni made this new gif a while back. Anybody have any objections to putting it in? Mohrpheus (talk) 16:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, this new one works perfectly. It's the right size, and it focuses just on Cero Oscuras, which was my major issue with the first one. I think it'll make a suitable replacement. Good job Tinni. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I went ahead and put it. I suppose that means the old one isn't necessary - should probably be deleted from the site. Mohrpheus (talk) 19:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Image of Ulquiorra stabbing Ichigo In which section should that pictured located? In the Personality section, or in the Hueco Mundo arc section?--Gran Danku 08:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) "Overwhelming Spiritual Power"? It doesn't seem to me that Ulquiorra's reiatsu needs its own unique label. Shouldn't it be labeled Immense along with the other Espada and Captains? The way it is now, it seems to suggest that Ulquiorra's reiatsu in his Segunda Etapa is greater than that of Yamamoto or Aizen(Even in his newest forms), which is obviously laughable. Segunda Etapa's reiatsu was described as being overwhelming and beyond what anyone had ever felt--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, by Ishida. Let's see, whose reiatsu had he felt before...? Ah yes, Mayuri's and Szayel's were the highest he had ever felt from that close. So, Ulquiorra's reiatsu being much greater than that of the captain with quite possibly the least, and the Espada with the second least means that he should have a unique discription? Sign your posts. Also, Uryū had felt Ichigo's reiatsu before and Ichigo has more reiatsu than almost any captain aside from Zaraki--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It's not a matter of whose reiatsu Ishida had sensed before, but the fact that he has always shown great ability in reading and sensing reiatsu. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Overwhelming has no true definition in the scale its simply what the spiritual was called by those that observed it. Maybe wording could be reconfigured to accommodate something more accurate to the scale. I beleive its stated that it was called this because orihime and ishida felt that it was like that at the time but its not supposed to reflect on anyone elses spiritual power level. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I forgot that he had seen Ichigo fight in his Bankai. Still, Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuates, as Ulquiorra pointed out. We have no way of knowing if Uryu has felt Ichigo at his max potential. Also, that still hardly puts Ulquiorra on the levels of Yamamoto or Aizen. Aizen had at least twice the reiatsu of a normal captain (Most likely a good deal more, from how his shield effortlessly blocked a Getsuga), and Yamamoto was admitted to be even more powerful than him. Aizen has also ascended beyond levels where even Isshin(Who overpowered Aizen's Shinigami state) cannot even feel his reiatsu. Zira1 (talk) 06:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. It still seems to give the impression to some people that it is on the levels of those I stated, though, given it's unique label. Perhaps it should simply be changed to immense, while keeping the note on its effect on Uryu? Zira1 (talk) 06:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) My only gripe is that Uryu wasn't remarking on the amount of spiritual energy Ulquiorra had - he was remarking on its very nature. He commented on its weight and density, implying that all spiritual energy should be similar, regardless of how much of it there is. Hence why he felt that it couldn't even be classified as spiritual power. It can't be reclassified as immense because his base form is already categorized as such. "Overwhelming" does sound a tad too strong though - it implies that somebody is being overwhelmed, which isn't the case here. Mohrpheus (talk) 06:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) What about Immensely Heavy or something along those lines?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I'd say something along the lines of "Unnatural" or "Uncharacteristic," since they highlight its unique nature, but those would just sound weird. Mohrpheus (talk) 06:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) How about "Unusually Dense"? Zira1 (talk) 07:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Messed up Parameters Your parameters for "Status" is messed up... Ulquiorra's status isn't being shown but when I click "Edit this page" I see it. Is there something wrong with the parameters? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi We no longer list status for any character--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 13:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::How the heck are we suppose to know if a character's deceased or not. (Even if one reads the manga or not)? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::If you read or watch bleach, you will know what characters are deceased. We have had too many problems with statuses so we removed them--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 13:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh that makes sense then. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::My apologies, it is true that it is rather convenient to have the status option in the info table. But unfortunately they have caused us nothing but headaches since day one as people kept fighting us about how we listed character. Even Ulquiorra, who turned to dust, people insisted we list as unknown because they have issue accepting his death. We finally decided to just give-up and removed the status field from the infobox. So now, you do have to go to the end of the plot section to find out if he's alive or dead. It's inconvenient we know. But we were forced into this situation. So I am really sorry. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra using Gran rey cero?! Here is to, what appears to me as a Gran Rey Cero about to be used by Ulquiorra, though it might be just me, but the way it was charging looked like the same way a Gran Rey Cero would be charging before use. ZMurcielago (talk) 04:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) No, a Gran Rey Cero requires that the Espada's Cero is mixed with the Espada's blood, which is never shown in that or in any other Espada fight, other than Grimmjow's. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra in Bleach: The Hell Chapter It has been confirmed that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow will be in the plot of the new movie. Nothing else but that has been confirmed about their appearance in the movie. (Z 00:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC))